To Where You Are
by Inspiredbydoubt
Summary: After a fight with her father Savannah Jarrett finds her self alone with no family, and only her boyfriend Raven to lean on. I suck at summeries. Takes place during Raven and Jeff Jarrett's feud.
1. Prologue

AN: Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. All the wrestlers belong to TNA. I only own Savannah, Ashleigh, and Billy.

Savannah Jarrett. 18 years old, former Nashville resident, and daughter of TNA founder Jeff Jarrett. When her parents married years earlier it was a momentous occasion, and the day they divorced was a complete disaster. Not only did Ashleigh and Jeff go their separate ways, but the left a small daughter to be shuffled back and forth between them.

A few years later when Savannah was a young child, her mother remarried. From that day on she led a perfect life. She had two parents that loved her, a large extended family back in Orlando, and she had become one of the best female professional wrestlers in all of Nashville. By the time she had hit 17 she had won numerous wrestling championships.

To others her life seemed perfect… but in reality it wasn't that way. Her parents had begun to have problems in the marriage and had decided to separate, temporarily. In the middle of her budding career her mother packed Savannah up and came back to Orlando to stay with her father. While she was there she tried everything in her power to get her mother and father back together. Despite all her efforts it didn't work, and soon she went back to Nashville to live with her mother and stepfather who had reunited. With her mom and stepfather back together good girl Savannah changed into a completely different person. She began to skip her training sessions and started hanging around with the wrong crowd. The routine of skipping training sessions, getting high in the afternoon, and not getting home until the last possible moment became Savannah's daily life.

After approximately three months of the same thing, her mother and father had had enough. They made a decision which could make or break her, they sent her back to Orlando to live with her father hoping he would get her on the right track. At first she continued to do drugs and skip her training sessions, but as time wore on with the help of the uncle Billy and a few of his close friends she broke her nasty habits. She began to help out behind the scenes at the impact zone and soon became a full time wrestler. She quickly became friends with Traci Brooks…and her father's worst enemy Raven.

After one year of friendship 18 year old Savannah and 22 year old Raven spent every waking moment with each other. As the days wore on Raven revealed to her that he was big in to the party scene. Savannah jumped right into the party scene as well. During the day they were normal people always doing what they were suppose to be doing and putting on stellar matches, but as soon as the show was over they changed into their former selves.

Savannah and Raven. Raven and Savannah. Everyone on the party scene knew them and everyone wanted to be them. They were the perfect couple…rich, young, and absolutely caring for each other. The only thing was that Savannah's father Jeff Jarrett didn't know of both her relationship with Raven or her secret life she was leading after dark.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Please rate and review. For the sake of the story Raven is 22.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Disclaimer- Once again All the wrestlers belong to TNA. I only own Savannah, Ashleigh, and Billy. Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter.

"SAVANNAH! Get down here right now." Jeff Jarrett yelled up the staircase to his daughter

With the sound of an opening door and it quickly slamming moments later, the blond hair blue eyed girl came running down the stairs. Walking into the living room she dropped down onto the plush couch and waited for her father to speak.

"Yes?" Savannah asked.

"Where were you last night?" Jeff questioned sternly now standing above her.

"Daddy what are you talking about?" she asked trying to act innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me Savannah. I told you to be home at midnight and I checked your room when I got back from the Impact Zone, and you weren't there."

" You went into my room! Dad you have no right that is my personal space." she argued getting up off the plush couch and pacing around the living room.

"That is where you are wrong. I have every right while you are still under my roof, and don't you try and change the subject." he demanded

Jeff was starting to get angry. He wanted to get to the bottom of this so that he could get back to work planning next weeks show.

"I was out. Happy now?" Savannah asked sarcastically as she turned to walk back upstairs to her room.

"First of all don't get smart with me young lady. Second of all I want the real answer." Jeff stated

"Fine dad you really want to know where I was last night?" she asked going over to stand up to him face to face.

"Yeah I do." Jeff responded

"Fine but remember you asked. I was over at my boyfriends house. Who is this boyfriend you might ask? It is none other then Scott Levy!" she said as she looked her father square in the eyes.

See Scott and my father do not get along at all. All my father see is the side of Scott that is shown in the ring, but there is a completely other side of Scott. A caring and loving side. My father refuses to see it.

"Savannah Marie Jarrett, you best be joking or so help me you will regret it." he threatened.

"Dad I wasn't joking. I told you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." she said as she started to walk away thinking that the conversation was over.

"Get Out!" Jeff demanded.

Savannah Stopped dead in her tracks. Had she heard her dad right? Had her own father told her to get out? She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest.

"What?" she asked as the tears began to fall down her face.

"Get. Out. Go Upstairs and pack your things, I want you out of house in 20 minutes or I will throw you out" he explained. His voice drained of emotion.

"Dad you cant do this to me. Where am I suppose to go?" she pleaded between sobs.

"Go to Scott's house for all I care. When your mother sent you to live with me I gave you three simple rules to follow if you wanted to continue to live here. I told you no partying, no boyfriends, and most importantly no sex. You went and disobeyed all three of them.

"Daddy please!" Savannah cried.

"NO" he ordered

Turning around so that Jeff would not see her cry, Savannah ran out of the room and up t o her room. Pulling out a suitcase out of the closet she sat it on her bed and started to fill it with her belongings. Looking around her room she noticed her cell phone sitting on a shelf. Picking it up with shaking fingers she dialed a familiar number through blurry eyes and waited for the person to answer.

"Talk to me!"

"Scott" she whispered.

"Savannah? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"Scott you have to come get me. My dad just kicked me out of the house. I have nowhere to go. Can you please come get me?" she begged as tears started to fall once again.

"I'll be right there, wait until I get there." he stated

Hearing the click on the other end, Savannah sat her phone down and walked over to her dresser. Opening the top drawer she emptied it into her suitcase. Next she threw in some t-shirts, sweaters, jeans, and some pajamas. From there she walked over to her nightstand and grabbed what little bit of money she had and shoved it into her pocket. Putting on the jacket that was laying on her bed, she finished packing some books and CD's into a box before she heard the doorbell ring. Flinging her door open she ran down the stairs and flung open the door.

"Scott!" she stated flying into his arms and hugging him tightly.

Scott hugged her back just as hard. "What wrong baby? Tell Me."

"Savannah, your 20 minutes are almost up. Are you almost ready to go?" Jeff asked his daughter.

Looking up at Scott, she wiped her tears from her eyes before turning around to face the older man.

"Yeah I'm ready." Savannah whispered.

"Does anyone care to explain to me what is going on" Scott questioned.

"Well it is like this YOU started seeing my daughter, YOU slept with her and turned her into a whore" Jeff explained

Savannah looked at her father in disbelief. She never imagined that her own father would ever say something like that about her. Savannah was about to say something to her father but Scott cut her off.

"Jeff you wait just one minute! Savannah is t he furthest thing from a whore. The magic we share is called love, we make love and it is special for the both of us. I care about Savannah more then I have cared about anyone in my entire life. How you can stand there and call your daughter that is beyond me." Scott argued.

With that being said he wrapped his arm around Savannah and pulled her close to his side for comfort. Letting her lead the way, he walked with her and helped her grab the things she packed. With one suitcase, one garment bag, one box, and her wrestling bag Savannah Jarrett walked out of the place that she had called home for the past year. The things her father had said had hurt her beyond repair. As of that moment all she had in the world was the love of her boyfriend Scott Levy. Once in the car Savannah leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Scott" she asked quietly

"Yeah"

"I love you." she whispered

"I love you too" he answered pulling her small form closer.

AN: There you guys go another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. You guys know what to do Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Back at Scott's apartment, he watched as his girlfriend slept. Even in her sleep tears continued to slide down her flawless cheeks. Scott knew that Savannah would never admit it, but the things her father said and did to her had hurt her more then anything in her entire life.

Even though her father had every right to be angry at what Savannah had admitted to him, he had no right to act as drastically as he did. Sure Savannah knew that Jeff didn't want her hanging around in the same room as Scott, or in his bed, but her father should have known that Savannah has a good head on her shoulders. If at anytime Scoot would have hurt her, or pushed her to do anything that she didn't want to do, she would have left him so fast that his would've spun.

The night that they had made love for the first time had been true magic on both parts. The first time for Savannah, and the first time sex actually meant something to Scott. They had waited until almost a year into their relationship to take that final step, both of them had been more then ready and consenting.

*~*~*

The next morning Savannah awoke to the smell of brewing coffee floating through the air. Rolling over she opened her eyes and looked around. The night before came rushing back to her in one painful instant, the hurtful thing that her father had said, the cold and motionless looks he gave her, and the last deadly thing…he kicked her out of his home.

Stepping out of the confines of the queen sized bed, she grabbed her robe and put it on. Walking out of the room, she went across the living room into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey babe." Scott stated

"Hey" she whispered.

Seeing the grim look on her face, he moved over to the table and pulled up a chair

"Baby be happy. Talk to me…I'll listen you know. I love you." Scott stated

" I love you too, it just hurts so much. I never thought my father would do something like this to me."

"I know, it was probably in the heat of the moment. He is probably regretting everything at this very moment" Scott said taking her hand in his

" I don't think so. He is family and he threw me out over something like this. He doesn't understand how much I love you. He doesn't know the real you like I do." Savannah explained

"Baby I feel the same way. Before you I only dated girls because I could, I only slept with girls because I could, but you changed all that for me. Your father doesn't realize how beautiful you are inside and out." he smiled

Bringing his hand up to her chin he lifted her head up until she had no choice but to look into his eyes. The unshed tears resting there broke his heart and hurt him worse then any physical pain he had ever experienced. Leaning in he brushed his lips slightly against hers and slid his tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. Once granted he slipped his tongue into the warm depths of her mouth and probed darkness until meeting and gently loving the velvet feeling of her mouth. Finally breaking away he looked into her blue eyes.

"Oh Savannah." he whispered.

Pulling her arm gently he pulled her over onto his lap. Wrapping her in the warmth of his strong embrace, he kissed her lightly before moving over to the couch. After another good cry, and finally letting every tear out she could, Savannah stood up and made a statement.

"Scott I'm not going to let my father win. I'm going to live my life and show him that I can do it on my own. I have you and that is all I need."

"That's my girl." he smiled

Standing up next to her he kissed her once again. Their kiss started out slow and sweet but soon turned into a burst of passion. Bringing her arms around his neck she moved as close to him as she could. Rubbing up and down him slowly Savannah awoken his senses and set both of their bodies on fire. Moving down to lay on the sofa, Savannah laid over top of her boyfriend and continued to kiss his sweet lips. Scott kissed his way down her jaw and neck and along her collarbone. Pushing her hands under his t-shirt she grabbed the bottom of it and pulled it over his head. Her shirt soon followed, and right after that her blue jeans and his shorts. Within minutes Scott was deep inside his girlfriend climbing the hill to ecstasy.

The slow movements of earlier were replaced with demanding kisses and searching hands. The smooth creamy skin of Savannah was set off by the tanned rough skin of Scott, and neither could get enough. Together the climbed higher and higher before finally hitting their climax together.

Careful not to crush her small frame Scott collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms. Reaching up onto the back of the couch, he pulled down the blanket he kept there and covered their forms. Resting her head on his warm chest, Savannah drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Looking down at the dark halo of her shining hair across his skin he pulled her closer and relished in the perfect moment before following her into dreamland.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait in updating I just had a major case of writers block. Don't worry I am over it. So here it is the long awaited chapter of To Where You Are**

**I want to thank irishpepsigurl for reviewing the last chapter. It gave me the inspiration to update again.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Savannah, Ashleigh, and Billy. All the other characters belong to TNA.**

The next two weeks were perfect. Together most of the day, when they weren't at the Impact tapings and together all night. It just felt so right. Raven loved how Savannah was adjusting to life outside of her father's home and was overjoyed that she wasn't letting the older man's obvious mistake cloud her life, but deep down he knew she still was pained over the whole thing…and would probably continue to hurt her for years to come.

"Savannah? You ready babe?" Scott yelled into the bedroom

"Yeah babe just a second." She answered

Walking out of the bedroom and into the living room, Savannah walked over to her boyfriend sitting on the couch. Stopping in front of him she spun once to show off her outfit.

"You like?" she questioned.

The deep red corset top and shot black skirt matched perfectly. Her legs looked like they could go on for miles. She completed the outfit with a pair of strappy black heels.

"Wow…but you can't wear that tonight." He stated

"And why not?" Savannah asked

"Because your hot in it. All of the other guys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you, and I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. What kind of people would Traci and Frankie think we were if I kept dragging you off to one of the bedrooms every five minutes?" Scott questioned

"Hey all those other guys can look all they want, but only you can touch." Savannah grinned "I don't care about them, only you."

"I'm glad to hear that." Scott said gently kissing her lips "We have to get going I told Frankie that I would go on a beer run before we go to Frankie's."

Scott and Savannah arrived at Traci and Frankie's house about 30 minutes later. This was the first party Savannah has gone to since her dad kicked her out. She was getting back into the swing of things, and Savannah couldn't be happier. The nightly parties, the alcohol, and the supply of high quality drugs is what Savannah lived for. 'You only live once' was the motto Savannah lived by. To the people her and Scott partied with Savannah was known as a regular party girl. Always chasing others with her beer and more than willing to try all the different drinks people would make for her. The drugs were just a little something extra.

At 11:00 pm the doorbell rang letting everyone know that the first group of guest had arrived. The first group was some of the regular people that they partied with. Soon after three surprise guest showed up. That being Tommy Dreamer, Stevie Richards, and Christy Hemme.

"Um, hey guys. Didn't expect to see you here." Savannah stated upon seeing them enter the house.

"Well we actually ran into Scott while he was picking up some beer. He told us to stop by…what are you doing here?" Tommy questioned

"I'm here with Scott…I actually live with him now." Savannah explained.

Over the past year Tommy and Stevie had heard very little from Scott. Basically due to the fact they worked for different promotions which made it harder to get together on their free time. Through the grapevine they had heard of Raven's "hot little girlfriend" but they never expected it to be Savannah Jarrett.

"I thought you lived with your father, Savannah?" Christy questioned

"No, well I was up until a few weeks ago, but he kicked me out because I am dating Scott. So now I live with him." Savannah responded

"Does Billy know about any of this?" Christy who just so happens to be Billy's girlfriend asked.

"No, Why?"

"No reason…just wondering." Christy said

The night was going to heat up and everyone knew it. With this newly discovered information Savannah knew that it could put more of a distance between her father or finally bring them closer together. Only time would tell.

**Alright there it is. It might be my best, but don't worry it will get better I already have the next couple of chapter written out and ready to type. So you know what to do Review.**


End file.
